


Let's Play

by Hermaline75



Series: Playing nice (or naughty) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (or near enough), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Boot Worship, Bottom Thor, Cock Rings, Figging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sub Thor, crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't break," Thor says.</p><p>"I dare you," Loki hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hermaline, stop, you have multi-chapter fics needing work, this is not the time for one shots...
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Loki is an established Dom at a fetish club and Thor goes into the club out of curiosity all the while radiating cockiness. Loki takes an interest in Thor (because who wouldn't) and they start talking. After finding out that Thor has experimented with BDSM in a home setting but has always been then Dom, Loki asks if he'd be interested in a session with him to see a professional Dom at work. Thor scoffs and tells Loki that he won't submit easy. And Loki is all "Is that a challenge?" and Thor is like, "You can't break me but I'd like to see you try." So then Loki takes him to one of the red rooms of the club with any and all toys your heart desires and he then proceeds to _break_ Thor.
> 
> Kinks/Toys I Enjoy (if you want suggestions to pick from): cock rings, ball gags, crops, nipple clamps, edging, denial, humiliation, chastity cages, body/cock worship

"Your man is here again."

Jane said it so quietly that Loki almost thought he imagined it. He was busy lacing his boots - fake leather, criss-crossing their way up to his knees, tucking in his tighter-than-tight but light linen trousers that somehow left nothing and everything to the imagination. You couldn't quite make out his cock, but they made his legs seem longer than anything, really. And the four-inch heel that made him tower over everyone? Well, a bonus.

"What man?"

"Big, blond, hot. Lumberjack look going on. Looks like he accidently walked in off the street, but also like he'd break even the harshest dom down into happy, fuzzy pieces."

Loki snorted.

"What, even you?"

"With a face like that, I'd let him try."

She was looking positively wistful, not a look he was used to seeing on her. Jane looked like sweetness and light, favouring a sort of gothic Lolita outfit, adorable smile, pigtails and knee-highs, but Loki had witnessed her reducing the strongest of men to whimpering messes, all the while with that soft little voice clinically explaining exactly what she would do to them next. Her specialty was sweet trust scenes with women, but... Well, there was a reason she was known to some special friends as "Jane Fister."

"Well, I don't have dibs. You can play with him if you want."

_Please don't want..._

"No, I couldn't. Last week, when you were whipping that big guy with the dark hair, Mr Lumberjack was positively drooling... He wants you."

Loki sighed. He'd seen the guy around. Sure, hot, whatever. But he'd seen the type before. The kind who saw a slim, pretty dom and made it their life's mission to try to top him. Not interested, sorry.

But that didn't mean he wanted to see anyone else getting to play with the big, blond, hot guy.

"I think you should talk to him," Jane said.

"What for?"

"I think he might surprise you."

Loki tore off his shirt, showing off his best assets - that there were lean, tight, _strong_ muscles there, and shrugged.

"He'll just try to dom me. I bet you."

"How much?"

He hesitated.

"Two shots. Of your choice."

"Done."

Loki strode out into the main room, gathering a few admiring glances. Several people were probably hoping for a scene with him, public or not. That's why he got paid, after all.

He sidled up to lumberjack guy, who was leaning against the bar, carefully keeping his eyes to the front, and mirrored his stance.

"Hi," Loki said. Said. Didn't purr. Certainly didn't... anything.

"Hello."

Nothing given there.

"I'm Loki. I work here."

The man actually _shook his hand._ Who was this guy?

"Thor."

They paused, watching a few couples and groups around them, the air full of moans and cries and the occasional whipcrack.

"So, Thor, what brings you here?" Loki asked casually.

Thor took his time to reply.

"I enjoy it. Scenes, you know. I've done them at home. My ex was into being dominated."

Hmm, ex. That was positive. Experience of domming... Less so, from Loki's perspective.

"So you want more of that? You want someone to dom? I'm sure I can ask around for you. Find you a nice experienced partner who wants to play."

"You wouldn't...?"

"No, I don't sub. Sorry."

Thor seemed to be wrestling with himself and so Loki showed uncharacteristic mercy.

"Of course, I could dom you," Loki said. "I could break you down, make you feel incredible..."

Thor laughed, more of a snort really.

"Not interested?" Loki asked, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"I just think it's unlikely that you could break me."

He was smiling, eyes shining and Loki could just tell, he knew, this guy would break and he'd break beautifully and then he'd come back together so well...

"Want to try?" Loki asked.

"Sure. If you think you can handle me."

And now Loki looked properly, standing up straight so his heels gave him the edge in height - a small one, but noticeable - and appraised him.

Strong arms that would look so gorgeous with ropes around them, legs too, pink lips that were begging to be made red and a smile that Loki ached to turn into a round moan of pleasure, pain, _feeling..._

It would be stunning to watch. And so Loki had no intention of sharing it with anyone.

He reached out and ran one finger softly, softly over Thor's lips, leaning into his personal space.

"Heel..." he whispered before turning away, hearing Thor following him.

Obedient. Good. He held up three fingers to Jane, letting her know he was taking the room at the end of the corridor. And he might be there for sometime.

The door clicked shut firmly and Thor made an impressed noise at the set-up. The room was painted a red so deep it was almost black, a leather bench in the centre with a variety of attachments for restraints, a chaise in rich brocade for more gentle fun, and of course, rack upon rail upon shelf of toys and equipment.

"So..." Loki said, sitting down on the chaise and crossing his legs. "How far do you want to go?"

"Are you asking to fuck me?"

Loki tutted.

"Well, that's five strikes already for vulgar language."

Thor grinned. Oh, this would be fun...

"I'm just saying, I think you're hot. If you have condoms, I'd be up for letting you fuck me."

Ten then. He was cocky. He thought he'd win this battle of wills. It was almost sweet.

"So you want me to do my worst?"

"I can take it."

No, he couldn't, and Loki wouldn't try his _worst_ worst, but he wouldn't tell Thor that.

"Do you have a safe word?"

"I won't need one."

"Safe word. Non-negotiable. Pick one or we'll end this now."

Thor didn't seem convinced, but he chose one. 'Thunder.' Fine.

Loki stood and began to peruse the shelves, trying to decide what he'd use.

"Feel free to rule anything out if you don't like the look of it."

The thick crop, the one that left wide bruises at the head. The most adjustable cock ring, to keep him under control. His hands hovered over the gags, but he wanted to hear all the little sounds Thor would make. Simple cuffs, since nice as ropes sounded, they'd just take too long. And... Hmm...

"Take off your shirt."

Thor eyed the clamps, tight little things that would be impossible to ignore, and smiled as he shrugged off his top. Big and strong and defined underneath, just as Loki expected, warm as he allowed the lightest of touches, letting the clamps bite and getting a low hiss in response.

"Alright?"

"Peachy."

Loki linked them with a fine chain and gave then a light tug to test it, Thor smiling even though his breathing had grown a little shaky.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Loki asked, slipping into his usual routine.

"Maybe," Thor said, earning himself a sharp tug that made him gasp.

"You will be good. Because only good boys get to have nice things happen to them. But we'll start with something easy. Kneel for me. Kiss my boots."

There was still challenge in Thor's eyes as he slipped down, jeans still protecting his skin from the cold floor. Carpet would be nicer, but the tiles were easier to clean.

He planted one kiss to the top of each boot and looked up for approval. That was good. Loki liked that look.

"Lick them."

Thor traced the length of both with his tongue, and then reached for Loki's fly.

Loki slapped his wrist hard.

"I didn't tell you to do that. And if you can't be trusted to keep your hands to yourself, I suppose they'll just have to be restrained. Strip. Let me see all of you."

Thor was definitely turned on by this, always a good sign, and his cock was already straining and leaking. He turned when Loki pushed and brought his arms behind his back, letting himself be fastened into the padded cuffs.

"Nearly ready," Loki said. "Get on your back."

Thor frowned.

"My back?"

"Scared?"

"Not at all."

He pulled himself onto the bench and wriggled a little, arms trapped beneath him.

And for a moment, Loki just looked. It always gave him shivers to tie someone down, to be still half dressed when someone allowed him to take care of them. He'd done this so often and with so many people that the thrill ought to have worn off by now.

Of course, it would be very unprofessional to be visibly aroused. Cock cages were such useful little things, even if he was trying to memorise some details to think about later. It ached acutely already, but he was used to that.

He ran a single finger down Thor's body, from the valley of his pecs past his abdominal muscles and circled his cock gently to watch it twitch helplessly.

"Mmm, so responsive. But we can't have you coming before I'm through with you."

Snug. That's how he'd describe the fit of the cock ring. Not eye-wateringly tight and Thor had an unimpressed air about him at first, but never mind. He'd be feeling it acutely soon enough.

"There we are. All ready for the real fun. Up you get and turn over."

It was difficult, but Thor managed to propel himself off the bench and face it, letting Loki push him over it until his chest was pressed against the leather, his breath steaming up the surface with each exhale.

The position also gave Loki his first look at his target for the session.

And what a target it was. Round and full, just perfect to grip hold of. Loki wasn't always or even often attracted to the people he was working with, but now he was looking his fill and touching too, running his hands eagerly over Thor's body in the pretence of adjusting his stance before reaching for the crop.

"Keep nice and relaxed for me. Yeah, that's it. Now count."

The first blow whistled through the air and the sound echoed along with a grunt from Thor. His flesh shook beautifully and it was all Loki could do not to audibly gasp.

"One," Thor said, not sounding quite so put together.

By four, he was whimpering and cried out by six.

"Still think I can't break you?"

"I'm fine," through gritted teeth.

Maybe this wasn't the right approach. Maybe he had to be more devious.

"You look beautiful like this. You're turning the most delicious shade of pink, the bruises already showing. All week long, every time you sit down, you'll be thinking of me and how I made you feel."

Seven. Thor was redetermined to be strong and only let out a small noise.

"I can see your tight little hole from this angle. Mmm... The things I could do. But not yet. You haven't been punished enough for any of that."

Eight. No sign of flagging.

"I wonder how you taste... I think I shall start by finding that out."

"I'm... I'm not gonna say no to a rim job..."

Nine, and hard, a definite cry that had Loki grinning.

"One more. You can do it. And then I'm going to show you just how mean I can be."

On ten, Thor growled. His cock was hanging thick and heavy between his legs and was giving Loki a fair few ideas for later, but to begin, he dropped to his knees, touching and pressing the now heated skin beneath his palms.

"You did so well. I think you deserve something nice now."

With that, he ran his tongue firmly through Thor's cleft, making him gasp and arch back. Loki teased, little whipping licks, just getting into a rhythm before bring his hand down firmly onto sore flesh to make Thor yelp. Ooh, yes. He'd be feeling this for a while.

"Mmm... You like my mouth?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I like it."

"Let's see how much."

Loki wasn't all whips and chains. He didn't get to play with everyone the way he was going to play with Thor, easing him onto his back once more for ease of access.

"You're so hard," he purred. "You loved the crop, huh? You needed to be put in your place a little?"

"Could've done it all day."

So stubborn. Well, that was alright. It merely meant Loki would have to work a little harder to make him submit.

He started by leaning down and lapping up the bead of prespend that had gathered at the tip of Thor's cock, making him moan.

Loki hummed and sighed, layering open-mouthed kisses up and down Thor's cock, sucking lightly with each one. Thor wriggled and panted, his legs dangling from the end of the bench and denying him the purchase to thrust upwards.

He kept going until Thor was straining, back arching up desperately and then stopped, stepping back and finding his meanest lubricant, the one that heated itself like ginger.

"Please..." Thor said, a little whine clinging to it.

"Begging already? Tut-tut... We've barely started."

"'M not begging. Just want more..."

He made sure that Thor could see as he slicked up his index finger before he gently slipped it inside. The rimming had loosened him just enough and like this, he could watch Thor's face as things started to heat up.

His prostate was easy to find and Loki pressed into it, teasing at first and then more firmly, making him cry out. It had to be overwhelming, that rush of sensation with nowhere to go.

With his clean hand, Loki helped Thor tilt his head up.

"Look at your cock. So hard... Oh, that must _hurt..._ "

He punctuated that last sentence with a particularly hard thrust of his hand, Thor throwing his head back from his grasp.

"It burns... Ah, it burns..."

"Do you need to stop?"

Thor thrashed, a violent shake of his head, and Loki rewarded him by leaning down and sucking gently on the head of his cock.

He took up the bottle of lube, looking at it contemplatively. Thor looked at it with bleary eyes, groaning.

"I wonder," Loki said slowly. "What it would feel like if I put a drop of this on the tip your pretty cock..."

Thor started babbling, a long stream of 'no' and 'please.'

"No?" Loki asked. "You can't handle the heat?"

"No, I can't, I can't... Thunder. Thunder."

Loki was already rushing for the cooling lotion, the type used to soothe particularly painful weals, to neutralise the sting, wiping off his hand first as he carefully reached deep inside to give Thor relief, his whimpers turning to long breaths.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

"We're stopping?"

Loki stared at him in confusion.

"Well, yes. You used your safeword. That means everything stops immediately."

Thor wiggled a little.

"I was enjoying it. I just didn't want... I didn't want that... Can we keep going a little?"

Technically he shouldn't. When a scene was done, it was done. And besides, he was out of the moment now. But then again...

He rubbed over Thor's prostate again, gently this time, making him shiver.

"Let's play nice now, shall we? You liked it when I was nice to you."

"Mmm... Oh, please..."

"Of course, playing nice can be just as torturous..."

He withdrew his hand to remove the nipple clamps, little indentations left behind and Thor moaned when Loki used his mouth to caress a little feeling back into them.

A touch to his cock had him screaming again, so sensitive, and Loki gazed down at him, finding his heart racing despite himself. How long had it been since he'd been affected like this? Oh, but Thor just looked so good, his chest heaving, mouth open in pleasure-pain and eyes screwed shut, face flushed.

"Look at me," Loki ordered quietly. "Open your eyes."

It took a lot of effort for Thor to manage it, wild blue eyes staring up at Loki like a man hanging from a cliff, desperate but almost relieved, looking at his saviour. Oh, he needed it now, he really did...

"Want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Then beg."

No hesitation, no attempt at holding back, Thor let his pleas pour out and Loki couldn't resist that face even if he'd wanted to.

The cock ring came off with a click and Thor wailed as Loki slipped his fingers back inside in a flash, finding the right spot immediately to make him spill and spill and _spill_ , body convulsing, crying out but soon shrinking back to helpless whimpers.

Loki washed off his hands and found the wet wipes, softly cleaning Thor's skin and stroking him gently as his breathing returned to normal, murmuring praise.

He let Loki pull him upright to take off the cuffs and leant heavily against him as they moved to the chaise, wincing a little as he sat down.

"You did so well," Loki said, holding him, stroking his back.

"No, I didn't. I wimped out."

Loki chuckled.

"Shush. You called a halt the moment you became uncomfortable and that is exactly the right thing to do. The idea isn't to hurt you, it's to push you right to the limit and let you feel the rush. It's not to make you go further than you can and using your safeword is nothing to be ashamed of. But apart from that, how do you feel?"

Thor hesitated, blinking like he'd just woken up. Sometimes they went like this, soft and quiet, but Loki found their feedback tended to be more honest.

"Yeah, good. Erm... It was pretty intense but I think I liked it."

"You think? Were you disappointed in anything? Or was there something else you wanted?"

"I hoped you'd fuck me. You didn't even get to come. And I... I kept thinking you would kiss me. When you were looking down at me, I wanted you to lean closer."

"I'm not allowed to penetrate clients. Safety."

"And kissing? Am I allowed that? Aftercare is important and I think I'd feel more cared for if I was kissed, you see..."

Such a greedy one. Still, Loki looked at him and licked his lips, which were suddenly dry, and leant forward. Thor sighed into his mouth, hands coming up to rest on his waist, soft and sweet despite everything they'd just done. It was so warm, so strangely thrilling to be touched like that, Thor's thumbs stroking his skin. And it went on for so long... Part of Loki didn't want it to end.

"I feel like I have a lot to learn about... this," Thor said when they finally broke apart. "I thought I knew what it was all about but..."

"Still interested?"

"Definitely. Maybe in a more casual setting though."

The colour in his cheeks had gone down as he recovered, and a sparkle had come back into his eyes.

"Are you hitting on me?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled widely, smugly, like he already thought he'd won.

"Well, if we did this outside, I wouldn't be a client..."

It wasn't the first time he'd been propositioned at work.

It was the first time that he decided to say yes.

A week later, Jane found a whole bottle of gin hidden amongst her shoe collection. It was probably about as close as Loki could get to a thank you card.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winning Bid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946424) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy)




End file.
